Leave Out All the Rest
by karkatspanties
Summary: Yuuri has a dream and it causes him to realize a couple things about his fiancée, and a few about his life in general. Its fluff


**A/N: **I have to say that most of this song fits Wolf better then it does Yuuri, but using it for Yuuri just makes more sense… Maybe. This isn't actually a song fic, the lyrics are on my profile if you want to look at them. Did anyone else notice that Greta didn't start sleeping with Yuuri and Wolfram until after Yuuri left and they thought he wasn't coming back?

Also, I will be using this song for Wolfram, but it's going to be a different story. The only thing I think will be the same is the rearranging of Conrad's room, because its funny, the green Kimono-like night gown, because its uber kawaii, and the fact that Wolf's hair is longer.

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou belongs to a long list of people that I am not one of; _Leave out All the Rest_ belongs to Linkin Park and was taken from the **Minutes to Midnight** CD and **NOT** the** twilight **sound track. (I have an obvious hatred for **twilight**.Bella just ruins it…)

**Summary: **Yuuri has a dream and it causes him to realize a couple things about his fiancée, and a few about his life in general.

_**Leave out All the Rest**_

Yuuri sighed in defeat; he didn't even bother arguing with Wolfram about getting out of his bed. The blonde was in an exceptionally bad mood the whole day, he'd even snapped at Greta. Yuuri really didn't want to anger the blonde further. He was tempted to go climb in bed with Greta, who had decided that it was a good idea to sleep in her own bed, but he knew that would just cause more problems.

So, after going through the day apologizing to all the people Wolfram had offended, he was surprised to find Wolfram bathed and sitting in front of the mirror brushing his hair with a sweet smile on his face. His eyes met Yuuri's in the mirror; he sat down the brush and turned to face him. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes as if debating what to say first, and what needed said at all.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." The sweet smile fell some, "I caused a lot of trouble for you today." Wolfram sifted some and the collar of his new green silk kimono like nightgown slipped a little.

"Sah… It's fine, Wolf." Yuuri said a little taken back by the apology. Yuuri's eye's slid over Wolfram's form taking in his state of dress. His heart picked up, the green of the nightdress brought out the color in Wolfram's eyes, and the silver and gold designs of water made his eyes shine. "Ano… Where did you get that nightgown?"

The smile remained, "Your mother. It was in that box she gave me last time we were on Earth. I just now had time to go through it. He stood and tugged at the bottom hem which fell a little short of mid-thigh. He then held his arm out and looked down at himself, "Do you not like it?" His eyes shot up to Yuuri, with a small blush.

"Ano…" How could he explain that he loved it with out sounding… gay? Then it hit him, "Its better then the pink nightgown…"

Which was obviously not the answer the blonde had looking for, but it earned him a smile, which made his heart go haywire and his brain fuzzy. He was starting to put two and two together, and two plus two equaled Wolfram drank to much at dinner, but that thought didn't last long. Wolfram sat back down and continued brushing his hair. "Sah, Wolfram, your hair is getting long."

Yuuri watch as the pink lip jetted out a bit before it was sucked in and let go. "Do you think I should get it cut?"

"No!" Wolfram gave him a quizzical look at the demand sounding question. "…I mean a lot of girls would die for hair like that, and it looks really nice… and…" Yuuri stumbled trying to come up with an explanation that didn't evolve it made him look pretty, and failed, "I think it makes you even prettier then before…" He turned scarlet instantly, but didn't leave any time fore anything else to be said as he dashed off for his bath.

Wolfram hadn't followed him, but was that a good or bad thing? Maybe he _should_ go crawl in bed with Greta. Or just go back to Earth…

He dismissed that thought as soon as he had it.

Not only would he be in big trouble with Wolfram after what had happened, but also he had a big meeting tomorrow and if something happened and he wasn't back in time he'd have more then just an angry Wolfram to deal with.

An angry Wolfram was easy enough to deal with for the most part, sometimes, but mostly not; but an angry Gwendal when he's in one of his "I don't care how cute you are, you're still in trouble and I'm still angry" moods is usually worse, because really cuteness was the only thing Yuuri had going for him.

Gwendal had been in that mood only twice Yuuri could count, once when he'd been pushed into Wolfram and not only managed to fall on him in a compromising position and kissed him, but did it in front of the whole court. Yuuri was really lucky that he hadn't been put six feet under. Alive. Wolfram had stepped in and used his "older brother controlling cuteness" – it even worked on Shouri – to save him.

The second time he wasn't so lucky, no one stepped into save him, the only reason he was still alive was because he stepped back and fell into the fountain and went to Earth. Same situation different person, twice the amount of accident.

He hadn't liked kissing Saralegui, but, he couldn't lie to himself, he had liked kissing Wolfram…

He shook the thought from his head, pulled himself out of the water, and began to dry off. Yuuri wondered absentmindedly if he'd been gone long enough to give Wolfram time to fall asleep as he dressed, but then again he guess that it didn't really matter because he was going to have to face him sooner or later.

He just wished it was later rather then sooner.

He didn't even know if the blonde was actually mad, but he wouldn't doubt it. Yuuri had, not only called him pretty – which Wolfram never like to be called to begin with – but he'd also ran out without giving any kind of explanation. Yes, the fiery blonde prince was bound to be angry.

Yuuri wondered slowly down the hall enjoying the warm air on his damp skin. He looked out across the garden, it was ethereal in the moon light. He let his mind wonder to other topics that didn't include Wolfram, but every thing that he thought of somehow involved, or eventually led back to Wolfram.

He reached the chamber door and paused with his hand on the handle. He couldn't help but think of all the things that Wolfram would do to him if he were awake.

"Heika, is something the matter?" He looked at the guard on the left and realized that he was one of Wolfram's personal guards and so was the other.

"Eh… No." He looked away sheepishly knowing not to say anything in front of Wolfram's men, last time he did he was almost choked out.

He sure knew how to piss people off…

Especially lately…

Both guard laughed, and then smiled at him. "We understand, Yuuri-Heika, he likes to take his anger out on us. But it seems that he's taken his anger out on everyone, and yet instead of being frustrated at him everybody's frustrated at you."

"Eh, why?"

"You did kiss Saralegui-Hekai…"

"But that was --"

"And you did just get back from Earth after being away so long…"

"I didn't mean – "

"And when you got back you greeted his brothers before you greeted him…"

"OKAY! I get it…"

They both just smiled at him mischievously. "But we we're put here to stop him if he tries to kill you… That and the last guards are with Gisela."

"Stop trying to scare him, can't you see he's already terrified? I don't blame him though. Sir Conrad placed us here as a punishment. As a joke we rearranged his room and replaced all his clothes with women's… We were trying to cheer up Lord Wolfram, but failed, miserably." Yuuri laughed and the guard smiled, "At least we cheered someone up…"

"Thanks…" He said quietly and pushed the door open and closed it softly behind him. It was dark, but that didn't mean that Wolfram wasn't awake. "Wolf?" He walked closer to the bed only to see the lump curled on the bed. The way the blonde was laying on top of the blankets told Yuuri he'd fallen asleep waiting for him. It made him happy for some reason, which he chose to ignore.

"Gee, Wolf, you're going to catch a cold if you lay there like that…" After a few minutes of struggling he finally managed to get Wolfram under the blankets without waking him. He let out a sigh, dropped on his side of the bed, and snuggled underneath the blankets.

Yuuri looked over at the blonde. The moonlight played on his pale skin making him look angelic. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an angel…" Yuuri mumbles as he fell asleep his hand unconsciously reaching out toward Wolfram.

**xxx**

The loud voices are what woke Yuuri up the next morning. "What do you mean Heika's gone, Wolfram?"

"How much simpler can I make 'Yuuri's gone'? I mean Yuuri vanished, he was here when I woke up and gone after I finished dressing! HE'S GONE!"

"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm right here." Yuuri said blinking confusedly. Was this some kind of joke? Because if it was it wasn't very funny.

"Stop worrying Wolfram, I'm sure Heika just went to the bathroom, or even back to Earth…" Conrad said smiling, trying to pacify his youngest brother.

"Conrad, its Yuuri. How many times do I…"

"NO!" Wolfram shouted, "He was sound asleep. I tried to wake him up more then once and couldn't. Besides, he never sleeps this late. Someone took him Conrad."

"Nobody took me!" Yuuri waved his hand in front of Wolfram's face but the blonde didn't even blink. "I'm right here! Wolfram!"

"Nobody took him Wolfram, the castle's well guarded. Besides after what happened last time someone broken and tried to take him, I doubt anybody would be stupid enough to try and take him from here." Conrad said, his voice soft. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Wolfram looked down, "You're right Conrad." Wolfram didn't sound convinced though, he sounded sad, scared even, but not convinced.

"Okay you two, you've taken this joke far enough…" He stopped and looked over Conrad one time before the man left. It seemed that his god father really couldn't see him. He turned and looked at Wolfram who was staring at the floor, his eyes traveled up to the door where his brother was once standing. Yuuri's heart ached when he caught the sadness in green eyes. They really couldn't see him, and his fiancée really thought someone had taken him, that he was gone.

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram…" The blonde began to move about the room, searching everywhere for someone who he'd never find.

Wolfram sat in the middle of the room in a pile of clothes, his own clothes dusty and out of place from his search. "Yuuri…" His voice was soft and sad. Guilt dropped into Yuuri's stomach like a lead weight, although it had been funny to watch Wolfram scurry under the bed Yuuri knew the blonde would never find him. How could you find someone who was sitting right in front of you, but you couldn't see?

Yuuri reached out and put his hand on the blue clad shoulder, "Wolf…" Green eyes stared at the spot where his and was, like he could feel Yuuri there. Green eyes met black, but the unfocused way Wolfram was staring at him let Yuuri know that he was still unseen.

The blonde stood up suddenly before Yuuri could pull his hand back, but it just went right through Wolfram's body. That's when Yuuri joined Wolfram in his panic. Okay so Yuuri was more then panicking he was on the verge of a break down, but he wouldn't ever admit that to anybody else.

Yuuri was so caught off guard that he didn't notice Wolfram leave and someone else join him in the room. "Yuuri."

Someone saying his name suddenly made him jump, after all it was actually directed at him. He looked up at the older blonde who looked almost exactly like his fiancé. "Shinou? How come you can see me?"

The man laughed, "This is a dream Yuuri."

"A dream?"

"You and Wolfram are sharing a dream."

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is…" Yuuri stared at the older man. "You seem to be cause quite a bit of trouble for the kingdom as you sleep."

"What do you mean?"

The man smiled, "You're taking Wolfram's pain to heart."

The room fell away and Wolfram appeared beside Shinou, not the Wolfram he'd just seen in his rumpled dirtied uniform, but a different Wolfram. One who was staring at him, evenly, with tears running down his face. He hadn't actually seen this Wolfram, the one who said his name pitifully, wetly, when he went to leave. The major difference between that Wolfram and the one in front of him was the green silk kimono-like nightgown the blonde was wearing.

"Yuuri…"

"Wolfram?" Yuuri took a step forward, but the blonde disappeared with a call of his name. "Wolfram!"

"You keep hurting my descendent with your insecurities." Yuuri took a step back. "You need to stop this now."

Yuuri wanted to yell _'Who are you to tell me what to do?'_, but that wouldn't do any good. "But…"

"No more buts Yuuri. I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to be cruel to you, I'm telling you this because I'm tired of seeing these dreams…"

Yuri stared at the ground as if hoping that the answer would suddenly pop out at him. "You're right…"

"Of course I am. I am Shinou after all…" With a laugh the man disappeared and the room swam back into focus.

He stood there alone for a few minutes before a tired looking, dirty Wolfram walked in. "He must have searched for me everywhere…"

The blonde leaned against the door and let out a sob. "Yuuri…" The blonde crumpled to the ground exhausted, Yuuri hurried over to him, his heart clinching painfully in his chest. "You left again… You…" A loud sob escaped the from between his lips. A piece of paper fluttered from his hand as he pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

Yuuri could read the note perfectly, it was in his hand writing.

_I can't do this, Wolfram, I'm sorry. I'm going home and I'm not coming back this time._

"I wouldn't do that to him, just up and leave forever."

"_But he thinks you would."_

"Why would he think that? I've never given him any reason to think I'd never come back now that I can travel by myself."

"_But you never gave him any reason that said you wouldn't…"_

"Why is he crying like that though…?"

"_You know why, Shibuya Yuuri…"_

"No I don't…"

…

"Why…?"

"_Because he doesn't just love you, he's deeply_ in_ love with you."_

"But… We're both guys…"

"_When did gender suddenly decide who you love? You love both you're father and brother with out question."_

"That's different…"

"_Is it really? __Look at him and tell me you don't feel it too…"_

"I don't…"

"_Not only are you the wimpiest Maou ever, but also the stupidest and blindest. You cannot tell that your heat isn't aching right now."_

"It…"

"_You cannot tell me that your not dying to reach out and comfort him, to take away his pain."_

"I…"

"_You can't tell me that your heart doesn't flutter every time he enters a room, every time he smiles at you, every time he touches or even stands close to you."_

"That's not…"

"_You cannot deny your dreams, or the fact that you call him an angel. Shibuya Yuuri, you cannot deny that you love him anymore, its slowly killing him…"_

Yuuri winced. "You're right…"

"_Of course I'm right. I am you after all. Now go to him…"_

"How? He can't see me or…"

"_This is a dream, so why don't you try waking up?"_

"Oh, right…"

**xxx**

Yuuri blink several times, it was still pitch in his room. He thought back on the dream. He felt silly that he'd been arguing with himself trying to find some logical reasoning behind his feelings when he knew that love was illogical. But he shouldn't have these feelings for Wolfram. Wolfram was a boy; Yuuri was a boy. Boys didn't fall in love with each other.

Yuuri knew that was a lie. Denial was a bitch and he'd just escaped from her grasp. He took a deep breath and sat up. Looking down a Wolfram, he realized where the whimpering was coming from. "Wolfram…"

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri reached out, placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, and shook him gentility. "Wolfram…" Green eyes snapped open and Wolfram jumped out of bed and reached for his sword, but his legs were tangled up in the blankets and he went tumbling towards the floor. With speed, Yuuri didn't know he possessed, he managed to grab his bed mate before his face had floor time.

"WOLFRAM!" He pulled the slightly struggling blonde against him. "Wolf…"

"Yuuri?" The blonde blinked sleepily at his king over his shoulder, his eyes swollen, tears still making their way down reddened cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"You were… crying in your sleep…" Yuuri pulled him closer, but Wolfram didn't even seem to notice that he was now in Yuuri's lap.

"Huh?" Wolfram reached up and whipped his eye with his hand getting rid of said moisture there. "I'm sor—"

Yuuri's head dropped onto the green clad shoulder, which cause the blonde to realize where he was. "Don't apologize…" Yuuri said softly, running his finger in awkward circles over the silk clad back. "You were having a bad dream. What was it a about?"

Wolfram said nothing, he couldn't seem to stop the tears though. They just kept coming. The dream caused his heart to ach and he wanted nothing more then to pull away from Yuuri and flee the room, but he traitorous body wouldn't let him move.

"I'm not going to leave you, Wolfram."

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram turned in his lap the best he could to look at him.

"I don't think I could…" He loosened his arms and let the blonde escape, but Wolfram didn't go far. Yuuri, who had been avoiding actually looking at Wolfram, met his eyes. He reached out and wiped away the tears that kept coming. "The few times I thought about leaving, tried to leave…

"_You _always find a way to pull me back…"

"What do you mean?" The blonde was beyond confused and Yuuri was awkward and nervous, but tying not to let it show. He really didn't want Wolfram to get the wrong impression.

Yuuri close his eyes, "There will come a day when I am forced to leave you." "W-what are you…?" Yuuri put his finger onto pink lips suddenly feeling a rush of courage. "When that time comes, Wolfram, know that it wasn't because I _wanted _to leave so please don't resent me. And when you're sad, lonely, and empty remember that I love you, and don't think about anything else. I don't want you to hurt, but I know you are and I know it's all my fault…"

"You… love me?"

He stared at Wolfram for a moment, thinking. Really thinking. Did he really love Wolfram? Well it was obvious that he did. Moreover, was he ready to take that step, one that would make him a social outcast on Earth? Was Wolfram worth everything they'd have to go through? Was his love so real, so unshakably pure, that it would make everything at the end of the day okay?

There was only one answer for that.

Instead of answering, he pressed his lips against the blonde's, only leaving them there for a moment. "So please stop crying. I don't want you to cry anymore."

Wolfram looked torn between anger, sadness, and straight up manic. The shock of everything had stopped his tears, but had also left him dazed and completely confused. He just sat there. Yuuri let out a sigh as he looked over _his _fiancé. "I want you to promise me something…"

Wolfram blinked, "Anything." He said breathlessly.

"That you won't cry when I'm gone."

Wolfram looked away. "I can't promise you that…"

Yuuri smiled, "Then miss me, but don't do anything rash…"

"I can promise the first part… but… The second part I may have to work on. Why are we talking about this right now anyway?"

"Because time isn't going to start moving slower for me just because I love you, if anything times going to start moving faster and before we know it it'll be gone. You'll still be young Wolfram, I'll die way before you do."

Wolfram looked him in the eyes. "I know. I'll be sure to protect everything you leave behind." It was a promise that he sealed with a kiss.


End file.
